User blog:GSFB/Makhai vs Zamburak Camel Artillery
Dual-bodied Lava Warriors vs Cannon-mounted Camels of Mughal India WHO-IS-DEADLIEST? THE STATS X-Factors: Weapons; Short range: Normally, a Katar Knife, which can not only pierce armor but can have two extra blades at the sides open outwards while still in a body, would be more formidable by far than bare hands. But the Makhai have big, magmatic hands, 4 to 6 of them that are very strong and quick. Even without weapons, they can overwhelm a person with just 2 arms, normal strength and speed, with only a dagger as a weapon. Edge: Makhai Mid range: The Talwar Saber is an excellent weapon, a good scimitar that would probably be made of a more sturdier metal than a Kopis blade. However, the Kopis blades wielded by the Makhai are larger than normal, and are capable of resisting the intense heat of their lava hands. Although it is possible that they can be cut in half by the Talwar, 4-6 against 1 will win the day Edge: Makhai Long range: This is where the Makhai show their weakness. Though a ball of Lava would mess up anyone's day, and though the Makhai are strong and can throw them far, they do not have the range of the Shaturnal Cannon. Swivel guns, like the Shaturnal, could have a range from 200-1200 yards, a far greater range either way than that shown by the Makhai lava balls in the movie "Wrath of the Titans". Shaturnals greatly varied in size and calibre, and sometimes two were mounted on a Camel. Though Camels had to be tied down before these weapons were fired, in some artistwork this does not seem to be the case. Massed infantry could be devistated by a barrage of Shaturnal cannon fire, and if the Makhai charge for a melee strike, they will suffer under fire. And though the Makhai are hard to kill, they are not impossible to kill, as some were slain b human warriors in Wrath of the Titans Edge: Zamburak Special: Having a whip handy can be helpful, and with one of them in one hand and a bladed weapon in the other, you can be a formidable joker, especially if you have training with both. However, if you face a 4-6 armed opponent with 4-6 blades, and this opponent is not only stronger and more durable than you are, but also faster and more agile, and you have a problem. Sure, the Camel may spit on the Makhai, but this would serve only as a distraction (which would be difficult to capitalize on, since the Makhai have two heads; one to respond to the Camel with a curse, the other to keep its own two eyes focused on you), and the Camel may be cranky enough to spit at you as well! Edge: Makhai Strategy/Tactics: The Mughal Zamburak Camel artillery usually made their camels kneel down and tie their legs before firing their camel guns/shaturnal. However, there is some evidence that this was not always so, from some people writing that they could fire these weapons without having to dismount (you need to dismount to make your camel kneel, and then tie it down), and some artwork shows a Camel rider firing his cannon while the camel is standing. Since Shaturnals could come in a variety of sizes, it is likely that camel riders with the smaller guns, much like the one pictured above, fired while the Camel was standing, while those who fired the bigger guns tied their camels down. Camels were not edgy in battle; they would stay the course like a warhorse. However, what is well known is that the cannons could be quickly reloaded, and that the camel guns were best utilized when brought together en masse against packed infantry. Although the Shaturnal was not very accurate or long ranged (probably with a range of 200 yards or more), when used together, the mass of 1-2 lbs cannonballs shot together could negate such disadvantages in accuracy. And the Makhai, being much larger than men, would be easier to hit than smaller Indian Infantrymen. The Makhai's speed will be their greatest advantage here; if they can get close enough, this fight is over. in Wrath of the Titans, they were so quick and strong that they mowed through countless Greek Hoplites, which were pretty tough in their own right. Even 1 Makhai could make short work of a few dismounted Camel riders. However, if the metal of their blades proves inferior to that of the Katar and Talwar, the Makhai may find themselves with their Kopis swords cut in half, rendering them less effective as weapons, and would slow down their shock attack. The Makhai are also, however, skilled at hitting their enemies without notice: in the Wrath of the Titans, a much weakened Zeus was defeated by several Makhai when they attacked out of the shadows, using their lava balls to good effect and lassoing the near powerless king of the gods with chains; If the Makhai can pull off such an attack, the fight could end quickly. They just have to get past the Shaturnals, which can swivel and be aimed at targets all around a Camel. Given that the main strategy of the Zamburaks is to fire in unison at packed infantry, and that one of the Makhai strategies is to charge together at speed towards opponents, I give this to the Zamburak Camel Artillery. Edge: Zamburak Camel Artillery More X-Factors will follow Voting Poll is Closed Battle Makhai Zamburak Camel Artillery "...And that's how you were beaten by the Xenomorphs?" Hades said. He smacked the five Makhai he had just ressurected in physical form. "Sorry, Hades sir. We'll do better, we swear!" they said. "You better. You lost in Wrath of the Titans and in the Xenomiorph battle. I had to send my beloved Cerberus to finish the job you couldn't!". Hades smacked them again, and raised his pitchfork. "However, there is one way you can redeem your race; in the land of India, a rival pantheon threatens the Olympian order. Their "gods" need to be taught a grave, serious lesson. That is why I am sending you to confront a force of there worshippers. Defeat them, and I will not have you cleaning Demon toilets for the next ten thousand years!" ... In the Punjab desert, five Zamburak camel artllerymen and their camels ride between two mighty sand dunes. Suddenly, their leader, General Apu, orders them to halt. Pulling out a looking glass, he spies the Makhai emerging, and sees them charge at phenomenal speed. He talks to his men. "Gentlemen! Vishnu told us truth; a evil god is sending demons to face us! But we shall emerge victorious! Man your camels and prepare to attack!!" Three of the Camelmen got off their camels, had their camels kneel down, and tied their legs together. Then they readied their large Shaturnals. Apu and another remained on the backs of their camels, preparing their cannons, two on each camel. As the red tornadic monsters drew close, their Kopis blades cutting through the desert winds with errie metallic noises, Apu lowered his left hand. "Fire at will!" All seven Shaturnal cannons fired in unison. Some fired 1-2 lbs led balls, while others shot grapeshot. Four Makhai fell, only one getting up to fight again, while another ducked safely behind a dune . The rising Makhai, filled with grapeshot holes and bearing a lead ball in an eyesocket of one of its armored heads, roared and charged. While the Zamburaks quickly reloaded, one of them, sitting on a standing camel alongside General Apu's, fired grapeshot his second cannon; the Makhai fell, steam pouring from his many wounds Meanwhile, the remaining Lava warrior snuck around the left dune. While the Zamburaks counted the dead and then looked out for the remaining monster, moving their cannons all around, the Makhai made seevral lava balls and then threw them. Within 3 seconds three Zamburaks were killed and another knocked off his camel, which was slain by a lava ball Apu turned his cannons towards the Makhai. The Monster charged with incredible speed, approaching the fallen Camelman. The Zamburak drew a Talwar saber and a katar and engaged the Makhai, but he lasted less than half of half a second Apu aimed at the Makhai. The monster was upon him when he fired both shaturnals. The creature, stunned and examining the large holes in his midsection, gurgled lava and spat out coals. It collapsed on its backs, its cindering eyes growing black and cold Apu watched as the spirits inhabiting the bodies of the Makhai left in misery and shame. As they entered the underworld to a very, very, VERY unhappy Lord Hades, Apu raised his Talwar and, as his Camel spitted and passed gas, said, "For the Mughal Empire!, I mean, THANK YOU! COME AGAIN!" Winner: Zamburak Camel Artillery! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles